Chloes gift
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: Lucifer gets a very special birthday gift for Chloe


A special Birthday gift

Summary- Lucifer has a very special birthday present for Chloe

-She and everyone knows that he is the Devil and perfectly ok with it. Lucifer and Chloe are happily together

"Hello Azrael" Lucifer said hoping that the favor he was going to ask her would be granted

"Long time no see little bro" Azrael said to her younger brother

"You seem to be enjoying your eternal vacation from Hell" Azrael said and Lucifer smiled and agreed and replied

"Always happy to get away from father and his little play" Azrael rolled her eyes and smiled knowing that Lucifer had been rebellious since long before the creation of man and knowing her brother wanted his own independence from their father

"Why exactly did you call me Lucifer, I'm sure that you have some kind of favor your going to ask for?" Lucifer grinned he knew that his sister knew him too well, after all his sister was the angel of death whom delivered so many evil souls to him in hell. Souls that he allowed his demons to punish appropriately.

"Well sister I have something I want to give you but, I want something in return" Azrael was curious knowing that her brother always had some card up his sleeve to play

"What exactly do you have that I want lucifer?" Lucifer then pulled Azraels blade out from his jacket and Azrael looked on surprised and she said

"How did you get a hold of my blade lucifer, It should never be away from me, the damage it can do is to catastrophic to be away from me" Lucifer knowing all to well how truthful that was replied with some sadness in his tone

"Uriel stole it from you, and brought it down here wanting to kill mother and she threatened Chloe's life, so I made sure to put an end to the threat" Azrael had felt sadness thinking about Uriel and his death and she replied

"I miss Uriel, but I can tell your telling the truth, you never have been a liar lucifer, what is the favor that your going to ask me?" knowing that it was important to Lucifer to even call her down here and Lucifer looked at his sister with hopeful eyes and said

"I need to borrow a soul from the silver city for one day" Azrael had a shocked look on her face but she replied

"If it will help then I will make it so Lucifer" Lucifer smiled knew that Chloe would be happy at his gift

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" Lucifer, Trixie, Maze, and Penelope Decker finished singing the tune to Chloe who was smiling from ear to ear having the people that made her happy in her life.

"Happy birthday mommy" Trixie yelled out giving her mom the biggest hug that almost brought her to tears. Penelope was happy to finally see her daughter happy, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her daughter so happy and it made her feel blessed to have such a wonderful day.

"Happy birthday Decker" Maze said with a small smile happy to see her friends happy. Maze admitted to herself that life on earth had been a difficult adjustment but the demon sat there watching Chloe hold Trixie, watching Lucifer standing by Chloe with a smile on his face and she knew that something just felt right about it.

Lucifer kneeled down and kissed Chloe on the cheek and whispered

"Happy birthday my love" Trixie was bouncing on her mommys leg and she yelled out excitedly

"Open your presents mommy, Your gonna love them" Chloe felt joy in her heart and she replied

"I will I promise monkey" Chloe grabbed her mothers present first and she opened it to reveal a nice bottle of perfume and she smiled stood up and hugged her mother and penelope whispered

"I love you Chloe, I hope you like your gift" Chloe kissed her mother on the cheek and replied

"I love it mom, thank you so much" Trixie was giddy and she said

"open mine next mommy" Chloe smiled and took the gift from her daughter and opened it and she had tears come to her cheek it was a big collage with pictures of Chloe, Trixie, Lucifer, penelope, Maze, and dan, and even her father John Decker. The picture made Chloe cry, she knew that Dan was too busy to show up cause he was working on a case and she missed her father so much and she wished that her dad could be here today to share this moment with them.

Maze then gave Chloe her gift and Chloe opened it wondering what the demon ninja was going to give her and she opened the box to reveal a sword and she grinned and looked at Maze with an amused happy look and Maze looked at Chloe with a grin and her eyes lit up and she said

"Just in case your on patrol and that gun of yours isn't enough, figured you could use a real weapon" Maze felt like she gave an awesome gift and Chloe just smiled at her demon friend knowing that she loved the company and that it was a pretty looking sword.

Chloe and Maze hugged and Maze was happy to have given Chloe such an awesome gift. All eyes in the room then went to Lucifer waiting on the gift that he was going to give Chloe and Chloe had butterflies in her stomach wondering what her boyfriend was going to give her, her boyfriend who also happened to be Satan she thought to herself with a smile.

Lucifer pulled a box out of his jacket and gave it to Chloe and kissed her lips and he said

"I hope you enjoy my gifts" Lucifer gave the small box to Chloe and she opened it with eagerness and she had a shocked look at the beautiful necklace that she saw and she looked at Lucifer with a look of combined happiness, shock, and awe.

"Lucifer this must have cost you twenty thousand dollars" she stood up with tears in her eyes and gave Lucifer a big hug and kiss, No man had ever brought her anything like this before and Penelope and Trixie both gave Lucifer a look of joy happy to have him in their lives

Trixie then ran and gave Lucifer a huge hug on the leg and Lucifer looked down at the child and was afraid of the roman warrior like strength coming from the hug and he simply smiled at the child and said

"That was only my first gift, I have a second and it's for all three of you" looking at Chloe, Penelope, and Trixie. All three knew that he was the devil but they had no idea what he had planned and Chloe knew that knowing Lucifer there was no telling.

Maze knew of the gift and he knew that it would make the three women and especially Chloe so happy and she wanted to see their faces.

Lucifer looked at Chloe, Trixie, and Penelope and said

"Alright now close your eyes, count to 10 and then open them" Chloe was nervous but she did as Lucifer asked as did Trixie and Penelope and they counted to 10 and when they got to 0 lucifer said

"Now open them" and when they opened them what they saw made their hearts swell with tears of joy and happiness and Chloe couldn't believe what she saw

"Dad?" Chloe said dragging the word out because the man standing in the room next to Lucifer was none other then John Decker her father and the tears came running out of her eyes and Penelope was crying so hard with tears of joy seeing her husband again that she didn't know how to react.

"YOUR MY GRANDPA" Trixie yelled out running toward John Decker hugging the mans leg and John Decker picked the girl up and said

"It's nice to finally meet you Trixie Decker" Chloe and Penelope ran toward their Father and husband respecively and they all had a huge group hug and John held Penelope close and kissed her lips and whispered

"I've missed you so much up there" and he hugged Chloe and said

"I'm so proud of you Chloe, i've watched the woman you've become and it makes me so proud seeing who you have become" Chloe was crying and she loved the hugging her father again and then she wondered to herself how it was all possible and she took a step back and looked at Lucifer with the most beautiful, grateful look and she could barely ask the question

"How did you do this Lucifer, Thank you so much, Thank you" She said barely able to get the words out due to the joy she was feeling.

Lucifer looked at the family with tenderness and he replied

"I figured i'd pull a favor from Azrael, she is the angel of death and i figured she owed me one" John looked at Lucifer with a grateful smile of his own and said to Lucifer

"You know it made me a bit nervous to hear that my soul was going to be in the hands of satan for a day" He finished with a grin. Lucifer looked at the man and he realized that him having him pulled down from the silver city made the decker family that he had grown to care about very happy. and he replied

"Your soul belongs to me today John Decker, and since I am still basically the Lord of Hell, I get to give you any command I want, and you have to follow, so I have only one order for you, Spend the next 24 hours with your family" he finished with a grin. Chloe looked at Lucifer and knew that this was the greatest birthday gift ever.


End file.
